Promotion
by Krickits
Summary: A really messed up story based on a rp a 'friend' of mine did with someone on here, dont read unless you have the gut for it. Mr. krabs promises Spongebob a promotion if he can do a few things for himself.


**Ok guys, this story is going to be a bit fucked up, so don't read unless you have the stomach.**

**This horrible thing was inspired through a funny/messed up, mostly messed up RP that my friend did with someone y'all writers may be familiar with.. he/she goes by different names, but i wont mention here,**** i'm sure he has another but i am unsure..**

**So this is for him, i added a lot more to this, turn it into something readable,turned a few things around as well, so enjoy. **

**Friend asked me not to give their name so.. Enjoy.**

"Good Morning Krustomers!" Spongebob shouted as he entered the building, and everyone cheered for him as they had been waiting for him to show up to cook their food, "Spongebob! Yer A minute late! What took ya so long! Me customers are starving and you stroll in late, as if nothing's wrong, did ya have trouble findin the place, lad?" Eugene placed his claws on his hips as Spongebob approached the counter.

"Oh, well, there was this line- and-" "I Don't care bout no line! If ya can't be bothered ta show up for work on time, then don't bother showin up at all!" Krabs shouted at him, "I, I'm sorry Krabs, do you want me to leave or.." "Just get yer yella behind in the kitchen and start makin me some more money- er i mean Patties."

"Aye aye sir!" Spongebob saluted as he ran into the kitchen to cook. While Eugene stood back at the door watching him, he really was a good hard working employee, heh that boy will do anything for this job, heh.. Anything.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he stood at the grill trying to scrape off the burnt on food that had stuck to the grill before he could head home. The day had been long, Saturdays were usually their busiest days of the week.

"Good work today lad." Eugene said as he entered the kitchen, leaning up against the door frame as his eyes examined his square body from the place where he was standing. While the sponge worked on the grill like he was a strong man, scraping off burnt food can be tough work, seeing his arms move back and forth to finish the job.

There was just something about seeing a young man working a grill, his clothes stained with whatever food he'd been making, grease in this case, that made his crusty old mind run wild.

"Oh, uh thank you, Krabs." he wiped the sweat that poured from his head.

"You're not still mad about earlier?" Spongebob asked him, Eugene sighed, "Wouldn't say that lad." Eugene said, "Oh.. sorry" Spongebob looked away.

"Ya know if there's one thing I hate more than lazy employees, is losin money." Krabs glared at him, his eyes looking towards his frycook's square pants before he looked away.

"So are you going to fire me?" Spongebob asked him, he let out a sigh, "I wouldn't say that, but I mean, a minute is a minute, ye can't argue with that, a minute wasted on yer selfish needs that coulda been spent taking me customers money"

"But ya know, I think there's a way for ya ta makeup that extra dollar ya made me loose." He looked back towards the boy's face as he looked back at him.

"There is?" Spongebob questioned, and Eugene nodded, "What is it?" Spongebob asked, "Do you want me to pay you for the time lost with money? Or-"

"No amount of yer money will cover the cost of that dollar heh that dollar is more than what i pay ye in a year." Eugene laughed, "Gee, didn't know it'd be so much, but alright what did you want me to do?" Spongebob asked.

"I'll tell ya later, just.. Come by my place after work lad." Eugene said before he left, leaving the boy behind to finish cleaning.

Spongebob stood at the door of his boss, waiting for him to open the door, wondering what he could want him to do, maybe clean his garage, or paint his walls again, maybe sort his loose change? Whatever it was, Spongebob couldn't be more wrong.

"Door's open! Come in!" he heard Eugene's voice on the other side.

Spongebob stood in the center of Krabs living room, looking around at the many knick knacks as he waited to hear what Eugene wanted him to do, "Almost didn't think ya would show up." he said as he slowly circled the young boy as if to examine him without touching him, thinking that he'd do just nicely.

"So uh, What do you want me to do?" Spongebob cleared his throat, he was starting to think it was getting hot in the room, or it could have just been him, he didn't know why he had this strange feeling came over him all of a sudden, it was just Krabs, he could trust him, right?

"I have a few questions for ye lad." Eugene started as he rubbed his chin as he looked down at the boy's shirt that was so neatly tucked into his pants, he was such a clean boy, "Now this is gonna sound strange with me askin, but it's kinda, important that i know these things, When was the last time you got laid boy?" Krabs asked.

Spongebob's face then darkened, "Heh, what?" Spongebob questioned, trying to make sure he'd heard right, there was no way that his boss was asking this sorta thing, but, "You know, sex, when was the last time you had sex, wither you fucked them or they fucked you." Eugene rolled his eyes as he walked in front of him.

"Wh, why are you asking me this, you said the questions were important, how is this important?" Spongebob shook his head, "It'll help the Krusty krab." Eugene said Spongebob shook his head, "How will this help the krusty krab? How is this even work related?"

"Ye remember that promotion ye keep asking me about?" Eugene asked, Spongebob cocked his head as he tried to remember and nodded once he did.

"Well I'm prepared to give it to ya." Eugene said, "wow! Really!? You mean it!?" Spongebob jumped in excitement, before he stopped himself.

"Wait, aren't you still mad about earlier? Why would you want to give me a promotion after i was late?" Spongebob asked.

"Yee i was thinking about that too lad, and ya know i feel like i may have overreacted, yer a big part of the place, and ye bring in more money then i lose, now i'm not sayin I ain't still mad about it, cuz i am but i'm willin ta forgive it and put it in tha past… If."

Spongebob stood quiet for a second, "If? If what?" Spongebob asked before he looked back at where Eugene was staring at which was his shorts.

Spongebob scoffed, "is there something on my pants or something?" He asked sounding kind of nervous.

"It's not what's on yer pants that I want boy, it's what's in em, ye still want tha makeup for that extra dollar dontcha lad?" Eugene asked.

"Come here Boy'o." Eugene gestured back towards him as he sat on the sofa. Spongebob's face turned a deep shade of red, "uh.. Actually i think i should get going i have uh.."

"Get over here or yer fired."

Spongebob gulped as he began to fidget with his hands, he sighed, as he started to walk over to him, his knees felt weak.

"Come closer lad." Eugene said after the sponge had stopped a few feet in front of him, it was obvious that the boy was beginning to get scared.

"Ugh." Spongebob yelpes under his breath as he was pulled between Eugene's legs, his claws firmly placed around his sides.

"Um.. M.. Mr. Krabs." Spongebob tried to loosed the crabs grip from him, he couldn't look at him, he was terrified.

"This doesn't feel right, sir." Spongebob closed his eyes as he felt Eugene's nose brush along his neck.

"We can fix that, lad.. Just try ta enjoy it.." Eugene said as he started to kiss down the sponges neck, while he gripped onto the boys hips.

"Relax boy, ye want that promotion?" Eugene reminded him, Spongebob closed his eyes, "You mean if i let you do this, you'll give me a promotion?" Spongebob asked before he let out a groan in discomfort when his boss pulled him in closer.

"If We do this, yes, ye can have any promotion ye want, i'll even let ye be manager."

"Mm, manager?" Spongebob moaned at the thought, "It's a shameful way to get it, isn't it?" Spongebob said.

"There's no shame here lad, we're both men here." Eugene said and Spongebob nodded, "hnn you mean it? I can be manager?"

"Well ye have to be a man first, lad.. So allow me to help ye become a man." Eugene said before he brought Spongebob in for a kiss, bringing him onto his lap he used his hands to guide Spongebob into grinding over him.

"Heh, not so fast lad." Eugene chuckled as he pulled the sponge back, "Take of yer clothes." Krabs ordered as he looked down at the boys pants.

Spongebob looked down at his clothes, "Take them off?" Spongebob asked, "but i'm shy."

"Ye want this promotion, dontcha?" Krabs smirked. Spongebob sighed and nodded, standing back, "Ok." He began to loosen his tie. Taking everything off, including his shoes.

"Good boy, lad. Now it's my turn." Mr. Krabs smiled, backing away, and taking off his shirt.

Spongebob watches as Krabs dropped his clothes to the floor, standing in nothing but his exoskeleton. Spongebobs face dropped once he got a good look at Krabs red cock.

SPONGEBOB crossed his arms over his exposed chest, he was never a fan of letting people, including his boss, see him in the nude, especially like this.

SPONGEBOB rubbed his cold shoulders, it was a bit breezy in here, "Hm, ok.." SPONGEBOB hummed, feeling embarrassed, "N, now what?" He asked.

Eugene stepped back up to him looking down at the boys flaccid yellow dick, "Sorry, it won't go up." Spongebob looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest, Eugene sighed, "Well that's no good to us soft boy, but that's ok, i wasn't really looking forward to sucking your dick anyways, you can just suck mine."

Spongebob sucked in lip as he sat in front of Eugenes 2 inch penis, he wasn't sure what to do, he'd never done this sorta thing before, he always thought that it was something Girls did, and to think that he'd have to do it and to his boss? And for what?

"Is this apart of the promotion, Krabs?" Spongebob looked up at him before he looked back down at Krabs' member.

"Ye bet it is, don't be shy now lad, go on and give it a nice kiss." He said as he pulled the boy in closer.

"I don't know sir, i've never done this before," Spongebob shook his head as his face darkened even further, he himself was still a virgin and that kiss that Eugene gave him not too long ago, had been his first.

He trusted Eugene with his life, he was like a father to him and to think that something like this was happening, could all he knew about the old man have been a big lie?

Spongebob gagged as he was pushed onto Eugene's cock, tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he continued to gag each time he had to come down on his hard cock.

"That's it boy, take it all in." Eugene chuckled, it was almost as if something inside Spongebob had clicked, gripping onto crabs hips tighter as looked up at the man with a gleam in his eye.

"Ye like the taste of it lad?" Eugene rubbed his claw over the back of Spongebob's head. There was no such thing as feeling ashamed, that had flown out the window.. Hmm maybe five minutes ago.

Spongebob smiled at him and hummed an answer as he'd continued to suck him off, "I always knew yer mouth was good fer something.. Heh." Eugene chuckled as he threw his head back, when he felt Spongebob stop for a second.

"Krabs, i love you So much." Spongebob gasped as he pulled back to breath, glaring up at him for a few seconds until Eugene spoke.

"Hmm that's nice lad, but you can tell me that after you get done, sucking me Wee Wee."

And so, Spongebob went back to sucking Krabs' cock, "Ok, That's enough Lad." Eugene pulled him back a little, Spongebob looked up at him, "Ye don't think that's all ye have to do, do ye" Eugene asked, before he twirled his claw around, "Turn around, an get on yer hands and knees, boy."

"M, my hands and knees?" Spongebob asked, Eugene nodded, "That's what I said, wasn't it?" Krabs asked, "But sir, i.. Don't know I-"

"Promotion."

That word, promotion, Spongebob had begun to think that it was all a big lie, I mean, why else would he be bringing it around every time he didn't feel comfortable doing things? Yet, if it were true, and he did these things, he'd be manager and some day become owner, but the part about it being a lie.

"If ye don't do a yer told, ya can forget about being manager, lad, ye don't think that you don't have to work to get it do ye? Ye have ta earn it, along with forgetting that you were late this morning, or even havin a job." Eugene said, Spongebob sighed, what he wouldn't do for the Krusty Krab.

Spongebob bit his lip as he closed his eyes and closed his fists as he waited, feeling Eugene's claws grip his yellow cheeks, "Gotta lube ye up a little." Eugene chuckled as he spread Spongebob's cheeks, looking at his special hole that looked incredibly tight, i mean for a small virgin, it wouldn't be a surprise, he couldn't wait to test it out, but first.

Spongebob moaned a little as his boss began to eat him out, holding him close to his face as is claw worked on getting Spongebob's cock hard by rubbing it and licking the sack every time his tongue would venture close to it.

"There, i think that now that we've got ye all warmed up, it's time to get the show on the road." Eugene said as he let the sponge go and stood up, gripping onto his spongy hips, he stepped up to him.

Spongebob shivered as he felt it brush against his skin, Spongebob bit his lip, "Are ye ready lad?" Eugene asked, and Spongebob shook his head, "Whaddya mean, No?" Krabs demanded an answer, "I mean that, i've never done this and-"

"Ye still want that promotion dontcha lad? Yee do this and ye can be assistant manager-" Eugene grinned, there he went, using the promotion thing again Spongebob then glared at him but soon put a smile on his face, "ok.. Well if you say so, I wanna try something." Spongebob said as he stood up and sat Eugene down onto the floor.

"What do ye have in mind, lad?" Krabs asked, Spongebob smiled with a shrug, leaning down to kiss him, "It's a surprise, just.. Close your eyes, sir." Spongebob said as he tried to sound as seductive as he could.

"Fine, just hurry up." Eugene said as he did as the kid asked before he turned and walked to the kitchen on the other side of the room, "Keep them closed sir, or you'll ruin the surprise." Spongebob said before opened a drawer and looked down at the drawer full of knives, all rusty since his boss was too cheap to go out and buy new ones, but this one would do just fine.

He slowly stepped up behind the old man, running his hand along his shoulder that created a cold chill for the crab, "Keep your eyes closed, You ready for your surprise, sir?" Spongebob asked before he thrust the blade deep into the man's back before he could even get an answer.

Spongebob grunted as he kicked Eugene off the knife, now angry, "You never planned on giving me that promotion, it was fun while at first, for you anyways, but.." Spongebob sighed as he looked at the blood soaked knife, "Killing you will be just as fun." He said before he began laugh like a mad man just as Pearl walked in the room.

"Pearl!? Run!" Krab's choked as he spat out some blood just as Pearl screamed, "Ahh Daddy! Spongebob! What are you doing?" Pearl cried.

Spongebob was a little shocked to see her here, he'd thought she'd went to a sleep over,guess he was wrong, he looked down at his boss before looking at Pearl. He'd known Pearl since she was maybe 14, my had she grown, now she was some 18 year old.

Pearl was ike a sister to him, like a sister, but now.. After what happened with Eugene and him, family feelings didn't matter, "You should have given me that promotion, Krabs." Spongebob shook his head with a sigh as he picked him up from the floor holding the knife to his throat.

"You want your daddy to live? Than.. hmm.. Take this." Spongebob said as he reached over to his tie and tossed it to her, and told her to tie her arms behind her back with it. Pearl looked down at the tie he'd tossed her, tears falling from her eyes, "You're not serious, are you?" Pearl asked.

"Do it or else." Spongebob said as he tightened his grip on the handle of the blade, pressing it against his bosses throat even harder.

"D, do as he says pearly." Krabs said, tears rolling down his face, and Pearl nodded while Spongebob picked up his belt and tied it tight around Krabs throat.

"Now, you're gonna watch as i fuck your daughter.." He whispered in his ear, Spongebob scoffed as Krabs began to choke on the belt, petting the back of his head before tied him to a chair before he walked over to Pearl, "Im sorry Pearl, but your dad left me no choice, after all the things he made me do." He shook his head, sighing as he looked down at her pink skirt where shed pissed herself.

"You think a little piss will turn me off? You're such a bad girl.. And bad girls like you.. Hmm need to be punished." He said as he yanked the tie around her wrist, cutting the circulation to her hands.

"Hmm Spongebob, Please, don't do this,this isn't going to work, please." Pearl cried to him, "Hmm, we can make this work." He said as he brushed his hand along the side of her face before he kissed her, "Hmm.. Pearl.. Kiss me." He moaned, and Pearl shook her head, pulling back, tears finally dripping down her face.

"Sp, Spongebob, please, stop." She cried to him, "Hmm, stop? But we haven't even started yet." He said, biting his lip, "Kiss me damn it, or ill kill you too." He glared at her, she looked at him sniffling before she nodded.

"Hmm, good." He moaned as they began to make out, and he began to rub himself, panting a little, just picturing himself balls deep inside her excited him, Hnn he ran a hand up to her chest, squeezing her small breasts before he moved his hand down, slipping it under her skirt and panties where she gasped, biting her lip.

"S, Spongebob please, you're like my big brother, you can't."

"You know, it's funny, I kinda thought the same thing about your dad, i thought of him as a father, but the things he made me do, and for what? Lies? It was all a lie and he made me believe that if I did those things, id be rewarded, looks like we were both wrong, huh?" Spongebob asked her.

"Just what did he do to you that made you want to do this? What did you do too him dad!" Pearl cried out to her father, "I'm sorry lad, i thought you enjoyed it!" Krabs apologized, "Well,You were wrong! I tried my best to enjoy it, but I couldn't, so I just went with it, thinking that id get a promotion, but you.. You never planned to give it to me, did you?" Spongebob asked.

"I was gonna give it to ye lad, after-" Krabs said, Spongebob shook his head, "Assistant manager?" Spongebob questioned before shaking his head, Eugene didn't say anything, he just looked away, ashamed.

"Spongebob, you know i had nothing to do with Whatever he did to you, just let me go Spongebob, and i'll forget this." Pearl begged, Spongebob looked back at Pearl, "Poor sweet, innocent, Pearl, I almost feel sorry for you." he said as he pet the side of her face.

"Don't.. Do it lad, i'm sorry.. Leave me girl alone." The old man choked as he continued to bleed out onto the floor, Spongebob looked back at him with a grin, "You'll watch your girl become a woman, Krabs, maybe shell bless me with a child." He said before Pearl gasped as she was pushed over on her stomach, and Spongebob forced her hands behind her back, kissing the side of her face.

"D, daddy." She cried to the red man, gasping as she felt the sponge pull her frilly panties off and tied them around her ankles so she wouldn't kick him, "No, Spongebob.. Don't." she cried as he worked to make sure her panties were tied tightly around her ankles.

"Sp, Spongebob please, stop, don't do this, i, i'll do whatever you want just don't.. Hnn, please!" Pearl closed her eyes as she felt something brush against her private parts.

"Hmm, i love it when you beg." He laughed, "why don't you go on and ask for your daddys help?" Spongebob leaned into her ear.

"Hnn, n, no, just, st, stop, please." Pearl said as she tried to turn away, while Spongebob locked eyes with her father.

"STOOOOOOOP IT SPONGEBOB! I'M SERIOUS, KRIKI! I mean.. SPONGEBOB, STOP THE DAMN ROLE PLAY- ER I MEAN, MADNESS! DON'T HURT ME PEARLY! I'LL GIVE YOU THE DAMN PROMOTION, JUST.. stop."

"Why would i stop? You made me to go through with what you wanted me to do, I had to go so far as to suck your prick for that lie you call a promotion, don't lie to me, Krabs, there's no promotion! there never was." Spongebob shook his head as tears came rolling down his face.

"Daddy, how could you!" Pearl said, "yeah daddy, how could you?!" Spongebob mocked, "I'll tell you what, I'll let you go if you both do what I say." Spongebob grinned.

"Ok, ok what is it?" Eugene asked, and Spongebob scoffed, turning to Pearl, "ask pearl what you asked me earlier when I first came here." He said as he stroked the back of her head.

Eugene took a moment to think about what he'd asked, when be let out a gasp, looking back and forth between him and Pearl.

"NO! PEARL HAD NOTHING DO WITH IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Krabs shouted at him.

"Fine i'll ask her myself." Spongebob said, turning to her, "Tell me, when was the last time you got laid, Girl." Spongebob asked, but he didn't get an answer, not that he needed one, she may have had a few boyfriends but they never went past touching, which left her a young virgin.

"It's ok, Pearl, i'm still one myself, though he came so close to taking it, but don't worry, we'll take each others." Spongebob said, "You don't have to do this I won't tell anyone just, leave me alone." Spongebob shook his head, "You want me to let you go?" Spongebob asked her and she nodded, "Then do as i say, Don't scream." Spongebob whispered before he went back down, positioning himself just right.

(UMSGF: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!)

"And you be sure to watch." Spongebob glared at Eugene who seemed to be going pale in his shell from losing so much blood. "Ah!" Pearl gasped as he'd shoved himself in, he moaned at how tight it was, was this how they all felt?

Spongebob bit his lip as he started to thrust into her, her cries, and his grunts filled the room, "Spongebob, please! It hurts! D, daddy." Pearl cried to her father, "Spongebob, boyo- stop.. Yer hurtin me Pearl… STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" He shouted before he blacked out dead.

(STOP IT KRIKITS! STOP IT OR I'LL BLOCK YOU AND REPORT YOU FOR BEING A SICK PERSON! STOP IT! NOW!)

**A/N: You heard the man folks this concludes this story XD You're welcome. Now this won't stay here too long lol he may request to have it removed ;)**


End file.
